Escaping Visions
by Dela-Vegeta Satan
Summary: Videl get badly hurt and loses her memory. the only thing she remembers is her sensei Son Gohan. The best thing she can do is ask gohan for help. but out from no where enemies start taking over the world...and Videl suddenly discovers to power of the mind


Escaping Visions

By- Dela-Vegeta Satan

Rating- R

Warnings- Slight lemon, very bad language, violence, and one badass Gohan.

:Bond:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Change Scenes

Chapter one: Unreadable Fighters

Friday 16th May,

Dear Diary

Today was a crap day. It rained and I missed the bloody school bus…again. I managed to get to school on time but as I walked to class the chief called and said the mayor had been taken hostage. So I went to the Mayor's office and beat the shit out of the thugs. When I return to school there was a detention waiting for me. Mt teacher is new to the school so I guess I can forgive him. After that the day flew by. I went out of school for lunch where I met Gohan. It's so weird; Gohan can eat so much but not put any weight on. He'd so fit…and cute…and WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? I MEAN IT'S GOHAN FOR HFIL SAKE! I CANT LIKE HIM I "THAT WAY". And not mention he is the most stubborn, rudest git I know. He's so well, evil. He's dark and emotionless. Sometimes I wonder what happened to him in the past to make him so cold.

Well got to go…I have training to do for the tournament coming up soon……..Cya

XXX Videl XXX

Videl laid her pen down on the dark pine desk. She looked around her now dim lit room, and sighed. She stood up from her blue computer chair, grabbed her diary and walked slowly to the other side of her large bed room. Turning on a lamp on the chest of draws, she knelt down, opened a draw and placed her diary in it.

She stood up once again and turned to look at the digital clock next to her queen sized bed.

'5:15pm' she thought as she walked to her bed room door. 'Time to go and do some training'. She exited her bedroom. Taking a left out of her room, she headed towards the main stairs. On her way, Videl passed her father's study. The sound of a woman giggling and the smell of cheap raunchy perfume disgusted Videl. She shook her head and jogged towards the stairs.

Once she got there, she looked back down the corridor she came from.

'Silly bastard, some times I could really give him a peace of my mind'.

She gave another nasty look before walking gracefully down the grand stair case. When she reached the bottom she walked to a nearby door. She opened it to refill an elevator. She stepped into the metal shaft, turning to press the button on the wall nearest to her, the door shut and the metal room began to move to its destination.

Once there, the steel doors opened to a bright white walled and blue tiled floor place. Videl stepped out, walking down the corridor, she noticed how quite it was.

'Dad must have sent the students home early' she thought. Normally it was deafening coming down this corridor, the sounds of people or genially training each other, giving each other tips on how to make there technique better. It just seemed strange to go to the training room with no body about. It was making her feel uptight. She stopped walking when she reached a fake light famed door with a glass window in the top centre of it. She opened it to find another brightly lit place.

She once again observed her surroundings. 'The training room' she thought as she sighed. She once again tensed up as a chill ran down her spine. She suddenly felt light headed as she walked into the training room. She took her place in a middle of a black matted ring.

She felt her body go numb as she looked deeply in to the mirrored wall opposite her. Her mind went into over time as she saw a gold light with a blue glow come straight at her fast. It was going to hit her as a man face appeared.

Videl jolted back and gasped. She was lightly sweating and gasping for breathe. She knew what it was about.

"Oh no, not again…th-that vision. What does it mean?" she said aloud. She didn't even notice some one was watching her.

"I don't know, you tell me" a dark voice said. Videl jumped in fright and span around taking a fighting stance. She faced where the voice had come from. She stiffened her stance as a dark figure exited the some what shadows of the room. Videl instantly calmed down when she realised who it was.

"Gohan-sensei, goman-nasia I didn't see you there" she said, bowing respectively. He smirked, walking slowly but confidentially to his student. He always likes that some what control over her. He felt her ki flutter as he came near her. He stood before her. Videl felt her knees go weak. They always did.

'That's because of the power he always gives out, he knows it has this effect on me…bastard' she thought as she herself smirked and looked up into his eyes.

'Unreadable' she thought once again, chuckling to herself.

"Humph, and what do you find so amusing?" he huffed. Videl shook her head and laughed lightly.

"Nothing, it's just your eyes" she smiled, turning around to stretch. Gohan eyed her.

"What about them?" he asked. Videl faced him with a now sad smile.

"They're always unreadable, such a shame a guy like you suffering in silence" she stated.

"And your point is?"

"Nothing really. I just wish you would open up to me more" she exclaimed. Gohan folded his arms against his chest.

"Like you care about me" he huffed. Videl walked up to him looking deep into his eyes, only inches away from each other, their bodies near touching.

"Maybe I do" she whispered. Gohan backed off as thoughts about him and Videl clouded his mind. Gohan shook his head and glared at Videl.

"Listen I don't need your compassion, just shut up and fight me" he shouted, as he threw himself at Videl.

And so the training began………………..

Dela-Vegeta: hello fans I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry about what happen to my other story but I got a feeling u would like this one more. So this is chapter one I hope u like it. And if I get more than 5 reviews just for this chapter I'll start writing chapter two hehehehehehehehe.

Dbzqueen1600 ur the best thank u soooo much.

HE AROSE FROM THE DARKNESS HAS BEEN GIVEN TO THE BEST DBZ WRITER….DBZQUEEN1600!

Plz review ppl love ya all!


End file.
